


Before the Beginning

by Kathee_HDS



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Genesis - Freeform, In the Beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathee_HDS/pseuds/Kathee_HDS
Summary: In the Beginning, there was God, and the Angels sung Her Praise.Then came the First Day.





	Before the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, any and all mistakes are my own.  
> Enjoy!

On the First Day, God said «Let there be Light», and She separated the Light from the Darkness. 

It was strange at first. All angels had ever known was immutability, and suddenly, there was light and darkness. In a few seconds, they learnt that they were beings of Light. But what was darkness? How did that work? Up until then, they’d been basking in God’s Presence and singing Her praises. Their existence was full of God, and fully contented. So, with this development, and wanting to see this new thing to add some variety to their celestial harmonies, a group of angels went on an expedition and came back with uncomprehensible stories. They said one had to see it to understand what they meant, for how do you explain what has never before existed? All angels were excited, and they praised God as they admired Her creation.

* * *

On the Second Day, God split the Light into Sky and Sea. Soon, the angels went on to explore those new things, and came back with tales of water, and air. Of flying and swimming. Of feeling the Air on their wings, the pull of gravity, and underwater pressure. They played all day long, and all angels sang in Praise. The Darkness was soon forgotten. 

* * *

 On the Third Day, from the Waters raised Land, and God made Vegetation Grow. Some Angels found it fascinating, and spent a good part of the Third Day roaming around the Plants, taking in all of God’s Perfection in them stored. The Angels learnt about Walking the lands, and soon there was a friendly division over those who preferred walking to Flying, or Swimming. Heaven was full of gentle debate, and Praise to the Lord. 

* * *

 On the Fourth Day, the Sun, the Moon and the Stars were created. God let the angels play with this new creation as well, and some took to it better than others. There were ones who were content to simply Sit and Bask in the Lord’s Presence, while others, inspired by Her Actions, shaped constellations in Her honour. All around Heaven, praises were sung and all-new celestial harmonies travelled through the Stars. 

* * *

 On the Fifth Day, having seen her Angels enjoy the new Creation, the Lord created fishes, and birds that soared the skies. The fishes would guide themselves across the waters with the aid of the Stars, and the Birds would rest during the Nights, perched on Trees. God saw it, and it was Good. However, while the angels sang Praise, some felt restless. «Isn’t our flight enough for our Lord?» «Weren’t our stars for Her to Gaze upon?» But their brethren disregarded their fears. «The Lord hath love enough for us all», they said. Not all angels sung that day. 

* * *

On the Sixth Day, God created Animals that roamed the Earth. The angels that loved to walk and climb on the plants loved their new companions. They named them, and played with them. Their worries and restlessness from the prior day vanished, for all creatures were Perfect, and everything was Good. They even declared it to be «quite awesome, really». Where yesterday the flying Angels had Birds to fly with them, and the swimmers had fishes to mingle, the walkers had leopards to run with. They had grasshoppers that hopped along them, and squirrells that jumped from branch to branch while they lounged, nested on the treetops. Creation was full of Laughter, Joy, and Love.

But that peace of spirit would be short-lived, for soon afterwards, God created Humans.

Those new creatures could walk and talk. Their shapes were quite similar to angels, and even to God Herself! Sure, they didn’t have wings, they had just the pair of eyes, and weren’t filled to the brim with Grace... But God had given them something called «Free Will». She had placed them in a special place in Creation, the «Garden», and given them a special tree from which they weren’t allowed to eat. Not even Angels were allowed inside the Garden, where God would walk with the Humans while the Angels sung from the heights, watching over them.

Except, not all Angels were singing. Some were staring with Envy.

A group gathered in and discussed the situation. The questions, barely formed thoughts the previous day, became raised voices: «Why does God prefer them over us?» «Are we not enough?» «Haven’t we done what She wanted?» «Are we to be discarded so easily?» With each question, their unrest grew. «Are we just toys to be cast away when She grows bored?» Each of them raised their concerns, while others tried to counter them with «God Hath Love enough for us all!» «Her Love is all-encompassing!». Their voices weren’t heard, silenced under other angels’ more aggressive stance: «How Dare you assume what God’s Plans are?» «God’s Plan is ineffable!» «It is not for us to Understand, but to Obey!».

The conflict escalated quickly. Those who were trying to de-escalate it, and those who were just watching from the sidelines, stared silently as the first Fight broke in Heaven. Siblings rose their flaming swords against eachother, in order to (forcefully) prove whose viewpoint was the correct.

The fight grew larger, and the few ones who were watching from the sidelines, got lost in the multitude. They didn’t raise a weapon against their brethren, but they couldn’t keep thinking about what was going on.

«Why are Angels taking arms against eachother?», thought one, in dismay.

«Why is any of this happening?» fretted the other. 

Suddenly, a loud thunder roared across the field. All Angels could feel God’s Disappointment, and the battle stilled.

The silence stretched. Every angel in the Battlefield stood their ground. Not daring to move, yet unwilling to concede.

The angels who were fighting «For God» smirked at the ones they were fighting against. They were sure they were fighting for what was Right, and God’s Return just proved it, in their minds.

The other angels, who just wanted to know why they weren’t enough for God, felt Her Presence like a stab to their core. They felt the unfairness of the situation, and in their hearts resentment grew. They held their brethren’s gazes until they were swallowed down by the gaping holes that opened in the ground.

They left a path of flames in their descent to a place denied from God’s Presence. Their screams pierced the air, their feelings of betrayal and fear lingering where they had stood. The Envy they felt for humanity, the anger they felt against their siblings and the ire they felt against God grew and solidified during their Fall. They would never trust Her again.

The ones that were defending God felt vindicated and basked in their righteousness. They sheathed their weapons, and their smirks set permanently in their faces, knowing they were Right. They didn’t spare a second to watch their former brethren Fall from Grace, instead turning to God.

 

The ones who were watching the fight and hadn’t taken part, stood silently amidst the crowd.

One watched their fellow Angels and wondered, «how could anyone be satisfied with this outcome? God’s Punishment is just, but is it right for us to rejoice in it?».

The other stared in horror as their siblings Fell. They stood transfixed, until the last of their brethren hit the floor. «This is Wrong», they thought, gaze shifting to the Garden, where the Humans sat oblivious. «Why can’t we all be together? It’s been all right this past Days. If God is omniscient, why has She allowed this Fight? If God’s Love is all-encompassing, why is She making us suffer? Why is She allowing this? Why are we being punished, for wanting to be as loved as the rest of her creations?» Their train of thought stopped suddenly, as they felt Her eyes on them. Raising their gaze to Her presence, they uttered a single syllable «Wh-?» and felt the floor disappear beneath their feet. 

* * *

An Angel watched as thousands of their brethren fell like shooting stars, to a place that they’d forgotten was there. It was so far away it fell out of range from God’s Presence, and yet, what happened was clear for all of them to see.

Upon hitting the ground, each angel left behind the charred remains of their once-white wings. The scattered burnt feathers mixed with the dust, creating a sizzling liquid that drenched their clothes and washed away their Grace.

The Angel saw them wriggle and wither in pain. With a last, hateful look at Heaven, each Fallen stood and trudged through the sulphur, until they were away from Sight. Soon, they were all gone, and this Angel’s heart broke for their lost family.

Nearby, as an afterthought, one last angel Fell. Not in the same way as the others, but our Angel didn’t have time to ponder why, for God’s gaze had turned to them.

They were then flooded with Her Love, and given a Mission. «With thyne sword thou shalt protect Humanity, from those which wish them Harm». The Angel Understood. It was not in their place to Know, for God’s Plans were Ineffable.

They’d guard the Garden’s gate. No one would ever harm Humanity on their watch. 

* * *

Their fall was not as harsh as the ones they’d seen mere moments before, but was as terrifying as it was painful. There was no hate as they Fell. Only unanswered questions, and Sorrow.

They splashed into a lake of sulphur and burnt feathers. Through the daze, they felt the sizzling liquid wash away the remains of their Grace. Without the Strings of Her Presence, this Fallen didn’t have the strength to get up. All they could do was crawl to where the rest were, looking quite organized and busy already.

«YOU. WHO ARE YOU?» a Big, Red one asked, looking at that last fallen. After a beat, a hollow voice added: «Late, is what you are! All work has been assigned already». «Yezz... There'zz no more work Here, but there’z zzzomething zzey could do There.» Spit a third one, pointing upwards. «You Will go and Ruin thozze that replaced uz and cauzed our downfall.»

Finding no strength to answer, the decision was made for them. «YOU WILL BE CRAWLY» Added the Booming Voice.

And they didn’t have the will to fight that either. So they Were, and so they Would. 

* * *

 

And then, on the Seventh Day, God Rested.

 

**Author's Note:**

> God Rested and The Story Began!  
> Thank you for making it through, I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any prompt or ideas for a follow up, if you saw editing mistakes or if you just want to discuss the weather...  
> You know what to do, do it with style!


End file.
